Press-fit connectors are used extensively in electronic units such as printed circuit adapters. Press-fit connectors eliminate the need to solder leads in place and may enable connectors to be attached on both sides of the printed circuit adapter or in a location that a wave solder device cannot be used.
Tools for inserting press-fit components such as connectors onto a printed circuit assembly are typically highly expensive and fragile due to the small, intricate structures that are manipulated. One problem with press-fit connectors, particularly with edge connectors, is possible breakage of tiny metal teeth that are configured to hold onto metal parts inside the press-fit connector when the connector is pushed into the board.